Alpha and Omega: Together Forever
by BellsAreRinging33
Summary: Kate and Humphrey's love for each other seems to be unbreakable. After But when a traumatic accident happens that changes everything will they truly be together forever? This story test their love but just like in real life things don't always go the way you want them too. The couple meets new faces and new obstacles to overcome. This is the test of true love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

* * *

This is my story on what happens after Alpha and Omega.

Thanks to Humphrey and Kate's marriage alpha and omegas were allowed to become mates. Which meant that Lilly and Garth could mate and unite the packs? With he packs untied they became the Western Eastern pack. Wilson and Tony were the leaders for this pack.

3 month since the packs has been united...

**Humphrey's p.o.v.**

It was cold and snowy day in Jasper, Canada. I slowly awoke from my long slumber. I shivered a bit from the cold outside. I looked and there was snow all across my grey fur.

"Man its cold out there" I thought to myself.

I got up carefully and stretched out my muscles not wanting to wake up Kate. As I looked at her I saw some snow that had blew into the den from the outside on her soft tan fur. She looked so beautiful sleeping there with all the white snow around her.

"Man I'm the luckiest wolf in all of jasper to have Kate as my mate." I said to myself.

"To think that we have only been mates for 3 months now and I still love her as much as I did when I was a little pup. It's amazing. I guess this is true love there is no way of deigning it. I and Kate were meant to be." I thought to myself as I looked at her.

I hate leaving her she's just so beautiful when she's sleeping but I got to go hang with the guys. I promised them that when I and Kate became mates that I would still have time to hang with the guys. I then proceeded out of our den. I looked outside and it looked as if there was a perfect blanket of snow across the ground.

"Today's going to be a great day I just know it." I said as I then dashed off to go log sledding with the guys.

**Kate's p.o.v.**

I woke up right away shaking once I realized how cold it was.

"Man who turned off the heater!" I said I then look around and noticed that Humphrey was not around.

"O well that explains it. Humphrey's not here." I said half chuckling.

"Hmm I wonder where Humphrey's went off to... O wait he told me that he was getting up early to go do some log sledding with the guys." I said to myself.

"Man I wish I could go with them but I got alpha duties." I said with a disappointing sign.

"Well I better get going I don't want dad getting upset." I said then I proceeded to the caves entrance.

I looked outside and it was beautiful snowy day. I dashed off to go see my dad.

"Maybe if I'm lucky I can finish my alpha duties quickly so I can hang with Humphrey and the guys." I said hopefully.

**Humphrey's p.o.v.**

As I was running to go see my friends I thought I should probably stop at the feeding grounds to get myself some breakfast so that way we can log sled more. So I did and when I got there the alphas had just got done eating.

"Yes just on time" I said I then dove on the closest caribou to me and started devouring it.

"Man I was hungrier than I thought" I said to myself.

After I was finally done I quickly disposed of the caribou carcass then headed off to go see the guys.

"Man I better hurry I don't want them to start without me." I said to myself. Then I dashed off.

**Kate's p.o.v.**

I was just about to enter my parents den but I then soon quickly realized I didn't eat breakfast.

"O man I forgot to eat breakfast!" I said maybe if I hurry I won't be late.

I quickly changed directions and headed to the feeding grounds.

"My schedule is all screwed up. Normally me and Humphrey would always go and eat breakfast together then he would walk me to my parents den." I said to myself.

Once I finally got there I looked around and saw that there was barely any caribou left. Slightly disappointed I quickly ate all I could then dash back to my parents den.

"I'm probably going to be late. I hope dad understands why I am late." I said hopefully to myself.

**Humphrey's p.o.v.**

I went all the way to the hill that the guys and I were going to sled at. I just got to the top of it and I could see the guys messing around as usual playing with berries and hitting it to each other in a circle. I approach them and they all greeted me at the same time.

"Hey Humphrey! Ready to go log sledding!?" they all said.

"You bet I am. I was born ready." I said to them with a smile.

We all chuckled for a bit.

"So are you guys wanting to do teams or do you guys just want to ride all together?" I asked them.

"Let's do teams you and Salty vs. me and Moocho" said Shakey.

"Game on dudes!" said Salty.

We both then got our log set up right at the top of the hill ready to have some fun. Moocho and salty set their log right next to ours and were ready as well.

I then said "We already!?"

Everyone yelled "you bet we are!"

"Okay" I said "1...2...3... Go!" yelled Moocho.

Then both sleds were off!

**Kate's p.o.v.**

As I slowly walk into my parents den I heard my dad's voice talking to some other guy. I then see them both and realize who he talking too. It was Tony.

"Okay we also need to have some alphas on border patrol because hunting season is coming soon and we will want to be on the lookout for hunters." said Wilson my dad.

"I agree as well we don't want anyone getting shot this season." said Tony.

"Hi dad." I said nervously.

"Oh hello Kate why are you late?"My dad asked clearly not happy.

"Well dad normally Humphrey wakes me up but he woke up early today to go hang out with his guy friends so I didn't have anyone wake me up and I was just about to enter the den to talk to you about my duties for today but I forgot I didn't eat breakfast yet so I ran back got something to eat and here I am now late." I explained.

"Well you should have prepared better Kate you're a full grown alpha you shouldn't have to have Humphrey wake up in the morning to be on time and if you forget about breakfast then you just don't get to eat." My dad said a little frustrated.

"I know and I'm sorry won't happen again dad" I said.

"Okay." he said.

"So what are my duties today dad?" I asked him.

"Well since you are late you can't be on the hunting pack for lunch so you will just have to do border patrol over the Western territory. As you may know hunting season is coming soon and we need to prepare for it so I need you to keep an eye out see if you see anything unusual or if you see a hunter around here." My dad said.

"Okay see you later dad" I said.

"Bye" my dad said.

I then got up and walked out of the cave.

* * *

**Well this is my first story and I would love to know what you think about this story so far. Let me know if you see any mistakes. I will add more chapters once I get some reviews. Also in case you don't know what p.o.v. is. It means point of view. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**Humphrey's p.o.v.**

"Man that was awesome guys!" I said.

"I can't believe we won man!" said Salty.

"I know right! I thought they had us for sure with that last turn." I said.

"Me too man." said Salty.

We finally made it back up the hill again where Moocho and Shakey were already at.

"Hey guys great race you guys were so close to beating us." I said.

"Yeah it was pretty close. But Oh well can't win them all." said Shakey.

"So guys are you down for another round?" I asked.

"Yeah!" they all said.

"Okay are we going to race again like last time or are we just going all together this time?" I asked.

"Let's just go all together this time." said Shakey.

"I agree dude." said Salty.

"Okay then let's get to it!" I said as I got the tree log out.

Then everyone jumped on the log sled.

"Is everybody all set?" I asked.

"Of course." Moocho said.

"Okay 3...2...1... And we are off!" I yelled.

We then were going down the hill with great speed do to the fact that this time there were four of us on one sled which made it heavier therefor faster. We swerved and dodged a bunch of trees. Everyone was hooting and hollering. Then we ramped off this slope and flew in the air.

"Oh no!" We all yelled as we were disengaged from the log sending each one of us flying in the air.

We landed luckily in a big pile of snow. First I hit the snow then Shakey landed on me then Salty landed on him. Then last but not least here comes Moocho's huge body hurtling down towards us then BAM! He slammed right on top of us. All of us moaning and groaning from the pain of the crash. We all quickly got off each other.

"That crash toke the wind out of me." I said coughing as I slowly got up.

I looked around and saw that the log sled had crashed along with us and was shattered into pieces.

"That could have been us." I thought to myself.

Then Moocho and everyone else got up slowly and shook the snow that stuck to their furs.

"Is everyone okay?" Shakey asked.

"Yeah no thanks to Moocho's huge ass! I said moaning and groaning.

We all laughed a little.

"Let's call it a day guys." said Moocho.

"Yeah" everyone agreed right away.

"But where are we dudes?" Salty asked.

"I do not know?" said Shakey.

"Well there is the hill we will just go back up to it and head home." I said pointing with my paw.

So we then proceed in that direction all of us wanting to get home and rest.

As we walk horse around along the way I stop and say "Do you guys hear that?" and everyone stopped.

There was this cracking sound.

"Yeah I hear that too." said Moocho.

"What do you think it is dudes?" Salty asked.

"Maybe we are just hearing stuff?" said Shakey.

"No, something doesn't feel right." I said.

Then out of nowhere the ground gives in and we all fall through the ice. I feel my body flowing through the water as it is carrying me. I reach the surface and realize that we were walking on part of a river that was frozen and we fell through the ice and are now floating down the river. I looked around and I couldn't see anyone. But that was not the worst part. I heard rushing water in the distance.

"Oh no!" I said to myself.

I know that can only mean one thing. That there is a waterfall coming up. I desperately try and get to one of the sides of the river but the current is too strong for me. Then I see it. The waterfall is right up ahead. I make one last attempt to make it to the sides again but to no anvil and I go over the edge of the waterfall.

**Kate's p.o.v.**

I start walking around the border of the Western pack and I start to think.

"Man it hasn't been a great day at all for me" I said to myself sadly.

"I wake up late. Didn't get to see Humphrey this morning, didn't get a big breakfast, and I didn't get a kiss or nothing from Humphrey. And now worse of all I'm on border patrol. One of the most boring and longest jobs there is as an alpha. Normally I am on the hunting pack for lunch and dinner but since I woke up late they left without me." I said disappointed to myself.

"We never see any hunters around here anyways. This is more of a job to teach me a lesson and not be late." Kate thought to herself.

"O well I guess I just need to suck it up and take my medicine. The sooner I get done with this the sooner get to see my fun loving omega! Humphrey!" I said trying to motivate myself.

"Speaking of him I wonder what he is doing. Probably having a blast with all his friends messing around and log sledding. I really do wish I could have gone with them. I do enjoy log sledding a lot. But I know my dad will never let me skip out of my responsibilities as an alpha. Which I shouldn't but it is nice to have fun once in a while. When I get home I am going to tell him that I want to go log sledding next time. He shouldn't be the one getting all the fun. Plus I know he will enjoy having his mate with him." I thought. Man all this thinking has sure made the time go by. I am already 1/4 of the way done!" I thought getting excited.

**Humphrey's p.o.v.**

I hit the water with force and go deep underwater. I just got the wind knocked out of me. I then realize I am losing oxygen. I try as quickly as I can to get to the surface. I finally reach the surface and gasp for air. As I was breathing heavily I toke around my surroundings. Once I got my breath back I quickly swam to the nearest plot of land. I got out of the water and shock myself off. It was so cold that I was shivering badly. I look around and saw the waterfall that I just came off of. That's when it hit me.

"Where are the other guys? Guys! Guys!" I yell now in panic mode.

"Oh no what if they didn't make it." I thought.

Then I see Salty make it up to the surface along with Moocho.

"Guys!" I yell "Over here!"

They both see me then quickly swim in my direction. They both then get out of the water and shake themselves off.

"Dude I am so freezing right now." said Salty shivering.

"Me too." Moocho said with his teeth chattering.

"Where's Shakey?" I ask them both.

"We don't know we thought he was with you?!" said Moocho.

"Oh no dudes…" said Salty pointing with his paw out in distance.

I looked where he was pointing at. It was a body floating out in the middle of the lake.

"Shakey!" I yell then dove into the water after him.

I quickly swam to him and grabbed him by the tail with my teeth and swam back to shore. I laid him on the ground and check to see if he is not breathing.

"He isn't breathing guys!" I said as I went back to panic mode.

"Shakey wake up man!" I said as I started to shake him.

"I got this dudes." said Salty calmly.

Salty went right up to Shakey and he picked him up and smacked him hard on is back. Shakey started to cough up water. Salty then put him down.

"That hurt!" Shakey whimpered as he just laid on the ground.

"You're welcome dude." said Salty.

I sit there in disbelief that Salty just saved Shakey's life.

I went up to Salty and said "Great job!" as I pat him on the back.

"What happened?" Shakey asked.

"I guess we were on a part of a river that got frozen over and when we were walking and messing around on it we then fell through it. Once we fell through the current of the river toke us to a waterfall where we all fell over the edge and landed out there." I said as I pointed out to the water.

"But what happened to me?" Shakey asked.

"I am guessing on the impact of you hitting the water you must have knocked out or something for a while and when I brought you to land you weren't breathing. Luckily we have an amazing doctor "Dr. Salty" that slapped you conscious again." I said still in disbelief that Salty saved Shakey.

"It was nothing dudes." said Salty.

"Well thank you Salty but next time don't hit me as hard. I have a huge head ache said Shakey."

We all chuckled to Shakey's comment.

"Will do bro." said Salty.

"I'm just glad everyone is alright." I said.

"Well we won't be if we have to keep standing out here in the cold when we are all wet." said Moocho.

"You're right we need to get back to the pack A.S.A.P. But what direction is the pack from hear?" Shakey asked still coughing.

"That I do not know." I said

"I can't even see the hill anymore. But we better find shelter soon or were going to freeze to death." I stated.

"Wait so what you're saying is we're lost and might freeze to death!?" Shakey asked scared now.

"That's exactly what I am saying." I said.

"Well if we could find shelter we could dry ourselves off and huddle together for warmth in there man." said Salty.

"Do you see shelter anywhere close by?" said Moocho.

"No but we need to keep moving I am guessing if we keep going west we will be back at home. Plus if we start moving it will help warm us up." I said.

"Yeah Humphrey is right we need to keep moving or we will freeze to death man. Maybe if we are lucky we will find a cave on the way back home so we can try and dry ourselves off cause my paws are about to fall off man." said Salty.

So we then headed West hoping to find some shelter or our way back home.

**Kate's p.o.v.**

"Yes I am finally done! Now I just got to report to my dad that all is fine in Western pack land and then I can head home and see Humphrey!" I said to myself.

"I can't wait to hear how his day went! Probably has some interesting story about him flying in the air and do some flips with the log sled or something cool like that. Well anyways I am here." I thought to myself.

I go into the cave and my dad is there along with my mother.

"Hi dad hi mom." I say to both of them with a smile.

"Oh I hi dear how did border patrol go?" Eve said with a smile.

"Went fine mom I didn't see nothing." I said.

"Well that's good to hear." said Winston.

"Yeah it was kind of boring though walking around the whole western pack. I would have rather of hunted with the hunting pack." I said to both of them.

"Well next time don't be late sweaty you need to wake up on time like everyone else. You don't need Humphrey to wake you up every morning." Eve stated.

"Yeah your guys are right I will start waking myself up instead of Humphrey doing it." I said to both of them.

"Good. I am glad to see you learned your lesson. I have no other duties for you so you can go home and spend the rest of the night with Humphrey." Winston said with a smile.

"Thanks dad!" I said as I rushed out the cave.

I started to head to me and Humphrey's cave and then I remember it was dinner time so I changed directions and headed to the feeding grounds. When I hit there I was right on time.

"Sweet" I said as I started to walk over too some caribou but I looked and saw Garth and my sister Lilly having some caribou in the distance.

So I thought why don't I go and socialize for a bit with them and see how they are doing.

"Hey guys how are you two doing?" I asked as I walked up to them.

"Oh hi Kate" said Lilly happy to see her sister.

"Hey Kate Garth" said also happy to see her.

"We are doing just fine." said Lilly

"we were just about to have some lunch care to join us?" Lilly asked.

"Well sure I'm starving." I stated happily as I take a seat next to her and started to chow down on the caribou.

"So where's the little coyote?" Garth asked with a grin as he stopped eating to ask.

I rolled my eyes.

"He is out hanging with his friends today." I said as I stopped eating to answer his question.

"They were all going to go log sled this afternoon." I stated.

"Well that sounds like fun!" said Lilly as she too stopped eating.

"Why didn't you go with him?" She asked.

"Well I had alpha duties today and plus it's his friends not mine." I said kind disappointed I didn't go.

"Well why you didn't ask dad to change it to tomorrow or something?" asked Lilly.

"You know he would have said no Lilly." I said.

"Yeah true that's how dads have always been. Responsibility first then fun." said Lilly.

"Well I agree with him an alphas got responsibility before and thing else. But you should have fun every once in a while though." Garth said.

"Well I have already decided to go next time." I said to them.

"Well good for you." said Lilly."Now let's get back to eating."

"Right" said Garth as he started to devour the caribou.

"Don't forget to chew Hun." said Lilly as she laughed and watched Garth devour the caribou.

"I am" said Garth then he burped up a bone.

Then he put on this cheesy smile. That made all three of us bust up laughing.

"Wow Garth…" I said laughing.

"Seriously guys lets finish eating before the caribou goes bad." I said then everyone settled down and started eating again.

We all finished and I thought it was time to go since it was getting dark. Plus Humphrey should be back by now.

"Well guys I am going to head back home. It was great talking with you guys. We will surely have to do this again." I said with a smile.

"Yeah it was great seeing you too sis!" Lilly said happily as she gave me a hug goodbye.

"Make sure to bring the coyote next time! Also tell him I said hi." said Garth with a smirk.

"I will." I said laughing.

I then left and started to head home. Once I finally got there I went inside and yelled "Humphrey I'm home!"

I was excited to see my mate for the first time today.

"Humphrey... are you in here!?" I asked.

* * *

**let me know how I am doing. So please read and review! I would love to know what you guys think about this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**Humphrey's p.o.v.**

We kept walking West. We haven't found a cave or anything for shelter yet and my paws were about frozen. I looked around and everyone was getting tired and looked half frozen.

"Come on guys! We have to keep pushing on if we want to make it home." I said.

"But we're tired." said Shakey.

"And hungry" said Moocho with his stomach growling.

"And freezing dude." said Salty shivering.

"I know we are but the quicker we walk the faster we can get home. Were we won't be any of those things." I said.

"Your right. Let's get to it guys." said Shakey.

We then all increased our speed hoping to get home as fast as possible. But just when we thought things couldn't get worse they did. The snow started to pick up and next thing we knew it became a blizzard.

"We can't do this with all this snow guys." said Moocho.

"We have to find somewhere to wait this out." said Shakey.

"What do you think Salty?" I asked.

"Salty?" I asked again.

I turn around and Salty is just lying on the ground.

"Salty get up! We need to keep moving." I said.

I nudge him.

"Salty?" I asked a third time.

He didn't budge.

"He must of past out from the cold and being tired and hungry." said Moocho.

"If we don't hurry up soon that will be the rest of us too." said Shakey.

"I know now someone help me carry him. We need to hurry its getting dark." I said.

Moocho came and helped me carry him. We kept on walking till Shakey collapsed.

"Oh not Shakey too!" I said.

"Here I will carry Shakey you carry Salty." I said to Moocho.

But when I turned around he was also on the ground as well. I went up to him.

"Moocho come on man I need you. I can't do this all by myself." I said hoping he would get up but there was no point all three of them were out.

"Well great! Now how am I going to carry all three of you guys?" I said.

I look and there was and a dead tree right up ahead. With quick thinking I went up to it and tore half of the bark off it to make a log sled.

"Okay and I will just put you three on it and try to push it along." I said to myself.

So went behind the sled and started pushing on it but it wouldn't budge.

"Man guys what you have been eating!" I yelled as I struggled to move the sled.

I eventually got it moving but it was too much weight for me. I got tired real fast and stopped. I started to feel woozy.

"No I can't rest I have to help them or else..." I then collapsed and the last thing I felt was warmth. I looked in the distance and saw something but it was all blurry. Then I passed out.

**Kate's p.o.v.**

"Humphrey!?" I call out his name one last time.

"He is not here!" I said kind of angry and disappointed.

"I thought he said he would be back in the afternoon. I better go and check on him and see if he's alright." I said.

So I went out of our cave and started to head to where Humphrey said he was going to meet his friends. As I was walking I started to think.

"What if he and guys crashed and got injured really badly. Or maybe they got attacked by another pack of wolves. Or maybe..."

All this thinking got me really worried and I turned my walk into a sprint. It was only a few minutes till I made it to the hill. I looked around and I saw some tracks but they were really faint. As if they weren't fresh but old. I sniffed the air and I could tell by the smell that they were here but the smell was faint as well.

"Maybe they decided to do something else and lose track of time." I said to myself.

"But something here just doesn't seem right." I said to myself.

I just couldn't get my paw on it. So I decided to investigate more. I start to follow the log sled track all the way down the hill. It then stops at this ramp.

"So they must have ramped of this and into the air." I said to myself.

That worried me a lot. I looked down below the ramp and it was almost a straight drop. This scared me so I ran down to the bottom and there I saw some type of shapes on the ground in the snow.

"Oh no this must be their body imprints in the snow." I said examining the shapes.

"They must have disengaged from the sled or something and fell all the way down and landed here." I thought to myself. I looked around and saw a bunch of bark crushed into pieces nearby.

"And this must be the log sled!" I said now scared that something really did happen.

"I hope they are alright." I said.

I then noticed paw prints in the snow.

"Well that's a good sign. It means they could walk." I said.

I then followed them and they stopped right at a river. I looked and looked but I couldn't find any other paw prints.

"I know enough to know that Humphrey and his friend are in trouble so I need to go get my dad and tell him what happened and get a search party to help me find my fun loving omega!" I said to myself worried about my mate.

I then turned around and sprinted as fast as I could back up the hill and all the way back to my parents cave. It was starting to get dark and the snow was starting to pick up as I ran which just urged me to go even faster. Once I finally got there I entered the den and saw my dad talking to Tony.

"Dad I need to talk with you!" I said urgently.

"Kate can't it wait I'm in the middle of a conversation with Tony right now." Wilson said.

"No dad it can't wait! Humphrey is missing along with his friends!" I said panicked.

"What!?" Wilson said shocked.

"Tony this conversation will have to wait till tomorrow." Wilson said.

"Wilson you know how important this is we have to talk about it!" Tony said clearly angered.

"Tony my daughter needs me it can wait." Wilson said in a demanding voice.

"Fine." Tony growled and walked out of the den angered.

"Thanks dad." I said and gave him a hug.

"Anything for you sweetie. Now what's this about Humphrey and his friends missing?" Wilson asked.

"I went back home after I ate dinner and Humphrey said he would be home in the afternoon but he wasn't there. So I decided to go see if he was okay and he wasn't there ether. I investigated and found out that they were log sledding and ramped of a ramp and crashed but I couldn't find them there tracks stopped at a river." I explained to my dad.

"I see I will call a meeting and tell everyone to keep a look out for Humphrey and his friends." said Wilson.

"You can take a small search party and try and find them but you need to hurry because it's getting dark soon and I don't want anyone out in the night time with hunting season coming." Wilson said.

"Okay who will all be in my search party?" I asked.

"Take Hutch and Cando with you." Wilson said. "Now hurry."

"Okay" I said "and thank you again dad."

"It's what I'm here for." said Wilson with a smile.

I then ran out the cave door and to Hutch's den then Cando's and explained the situation. They both agreed to help me to find Humphrey and his friends.

**Humphrey's p.o.v.**

There was me and Kate. We are laughing and having fun. I look at her and think she is the most beautiful thing in the world and there is nowhere else I would rather be. Then things got real quite. She points in front of us. I see it and we slowly creep towards it. I then jump to attack then bam! There is a loud bang noise and I all I hear is someone yelling. I open my eyes and realize it was only a dream. I look around and realize I am in a den.

"How did I end up here?" I asked out loud.

"I brought you." an unfamiliar voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at the new wolf in front of me.

He was larger than most wolves. He was well built pretty big. Almost as big as Garth. His fur was silky and patted down. He had a mixture of black and white fur. Half his face is white and the other black. The rest of his body was black but his under belly, under neck, inside his ears, and his paws were all white. He also had these yellowish eyes.

"The names Will" he said looking at me and smiling with amusement knowing that I have been looking him over with amazement clearly in my face.

"What is your name?" Will asked.

"Oh my name..." I stuttered.

"My name is Humphrey." I said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare it's just your fur colors are different than most wolves I have seen." I stated.

"Nice to meet you Humphrey and it is fine my mother fur was a Snow White and my father's fur was dark night black and I got both of their fur styles which made me how I am today. But anyways I am glad to see you are awake and seem to be doing fine for someone who was almost dead. I found you and your friends outside and you were on the ground and your friends were on the sled and luckily I was able to save all four of you guys. Did you feel warm before you passed out?" Will asked.

"Yeah I did... Why?" I asked.

"Then you 4 must have suffered from hypothermia" Will said.

"Hypo what?" I asked confused.

"Hypothermia it's when your body temperature is dangerously low and final stages of it is you feel warmth then pass out and die." Will explained.

"Oh! Okay now I understand." I said

"But why did you want to know that?" I asked.

"I wanted to know what it was that caused you guys to pass out. So that way I can treat you guys medically and help you get better but all you guys need is to stay inside and keep warm." Will said.

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"Well where I lived it was a common problem but what where you guys doing out there in the middle of a blizzard all wet in the first place?" Will asked.

"Well we were log sledding but we fell off our board and got lost. We then tried heading home but while we were walking we didn't realize we were on a river that had been frozen over and we fell through the ice. The rivers current toke us to a waterfall where we fell over the edge and barely made it alive. We then went to shore and headed west hoping to go home but we were tired, cold, and hungry and one by one we all passed out." I explained to Will.

"I see. You four have had quite an adventure by the sound of it." Will said surprised.

"Speaking of my friends where are they?" I asked Will.

"Oh those three are awake and are fine they are eating the caribou that I killed a couple of minutes ago." Will explained.

As soon as he said caribou my stomach growled.

"I can tell you're hungry as well. Go and have some caribou we can continue our conversation when you four are done." Will said happily.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I said as I ran out of that part of the den and into the next.

There was Moocho, salty, and Shakey all chowing down on a caribou. As soon as they saw me they all attacked me.

"Wolf pile!" yelled Moocho.

We all laughed and played around for a while.

"I am glad to see you guys are okay." I said laughing.

"Us too." Shakey spoke for all three of them.

"How are you felling?" I asked to Shakey.

"Still sore but I should live." he said jokingly.

"Good" I said.

"Well I am starving. Time to eat!" I stated as I ran towards the caribou and started to devour it.

The other guys joined me and we finished the caribou in minutes.

"Man that was good." stated Moocho clearly satisfied.

"I agree dude." said Salty.

We all just laid there happy and full.

"I see you guys enjoyed the caribou." said Will as he walked in to that part of the den.

"You bet we haven't eaten since breakfast." I said.

"Wow well let me get ride of the bones. I will be right back." Will said as he picked up the bones and leftovers and toke them outside of the den.

"So what do you guys think of this Will guy?" I asked.

"I think he's great. He saved our lives and gave us shelter and something to eat." said Moocho.

"Yeah if it wasn't for him man we would be frozen." said Salty.

"I agree." said Shakey.

"Yeah he does seem like a nice guy." I said.

"Well thank you." said Will with a smile as he walked through the doorway of the den.

"O…oh Will sorry." I stuttered.

"I didn't mean to talk about you behind your back. I just wanted to know what the guys thought of you." I said scared that he would take offense.

"Why are you sorry? You guys were complementing me plus I would be asking the same thing if I was in your paws." Will stated obviously not offended at all.

"Okay good." I said relieved.

"Now I guess you four have many questions and I am happy to answer them." Will said with a smile.

"Well first off where are we?" I asked.

"You are outside of the Northern pack my friend." said Will.

"Wow we completely went the wrong way. We live in the Western Eastern pack" stated Shakey.

"Are those packs united?" Will asked.

"Yeah they were united through marriage." I said.

"That's cool." Will said.

"Where did you find us?" asked Moocho.

"You guys were only a couple of miles away from here. I saw you guys when I went out for my hunt for lunch. You guys were all barely breathing so I decided to take you back to my place." said Will.

"How were you able to push us all dude?" Salty asked.

"Well actually it was pretty easy since I'm an alpha and all." said Will with a smile.

"You're an alpha?" Shakey asked.

"Yeah or well I was an alpha in the Northern pack but I left and became a lone wolf." said Will.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

"Just stuff happened... I rather not talk about it." said Will turning his head away from us.

"Well I think I speak for everyone that we are very grateful for all that you did but we all need to get home. Kate must be worried sick about me." I stated.

"I will but we need to wait till tomorrow it's still a blizzard outside." said Will.

"But Kate's probably out there looking for me! She won't rest till I am with her again! Worse she might think I am dead and is probably bawling her eyes out!" I said worried.

"If it will make you feel better I will head to the Western pack by myself and get her and bring her here if you would like?" asked Will.

"Oh no! If you're going I'm going!" I said.

"Look you and the rest of the guys are in no condition to be running out in the woods when there is a blizzard. You guys just suffered from some of the final stages of hypothermia and the only way to get and feel better is to stay here and keep warm. Plus you are an omega. You aren't trained for travel in this type if weather. I am. I lived in the Northern pack ever since I was born and blizzards are a common weather condition this time of the year. I promise I will get back here as soon as possible." said Will with a serious look on his face.

"Okay fine. You have made your point." I said defeated.

"Okay then I will back A.S.A.P.! Make yourself at home guys! My den is your den. Will said as he sprinted out the den door.

"Well what are we going to do till they get back?" I asked the guys.

But as soon as I turned around I heard Moocho yell "Wolf pile!" as they all pile up on me.

I laughed "Thanks guys but I need some air." I said as I went outside the den and I just sat down and looked at the full moon.

I sat there wondering if Kate was looking at this exact moon. The moon reminded me of the night on the train when we were headed back home and we howled the most beautiful howl in all of Jasper together. I decided I would howl now to let my emotions out. My howl was soft and full of love just like the night me and Kate howled and fell in love with each other. I finished then headed back inside the den to get some sleep.

**Kate's p.o.v.**

So I, Hutch, and Cando went to the hill were Humphrey and his friends were log sledding at. I had them look around to see if they noticed anything else other than what I told them.

"I don't see anything else other than the tracks." said Cando.

"Me either. You did a great job investigating Kate I would not have known what Humphrey or any of his friends would smell like and I wouldn't have thought that the pieces of bark laying around were from the log sled." said Hutch clearly impressed.

"Well thank you." I said back to him.

"You should take us to the river were their tracks disappeared." said Cando.

"Okay follow me." I said as I led them to the river.

Once we got there they both investigated.

"Your right they do disappear." said Cando.

"Did you think maybe they went into the river?" Hutch asked.

"Maybe but why would they go into the river? The water is freezing!" asked Cando.

"Maybe they didn't go into the water. They might have fallen into the water." Hutch said.

"How could they have fallen into the water?" I asked.

"Maybe it was iced over and when they walked on it they fell through." said Cando.

"That would explain why the paw prints end here." said Hutch.

"But if they fell in then why wouldn't they jump out and get to shore?" I asked.

"Yeah but look the rivers current is pretty strong. I don't think I would be able to get out of it and I am an alpha. So it might have carried them on downstream." said Hutch.

"So let's just follow the river and see if we find any paw prints." I said.

"Sounds good to me lets go." said Cando.

We followed the river and looked but found nothing. It leads all the way to a waterfall. This scared me because if the current did carry them then they would have fell off the waterfall which might have killed them. I had tears in my eyes just thinking about it.

"Well looks like a dead end." said Cando.

"If they did get carried by the current then they would have come to the waterfall and fell off of it and even if they survived the fall they wouldn't be able to survive the cold. I am sorry Kate they are most likely dead." Hutch said.

Once he said that I started to freak out.

"What no, no, no, no, No! Humphrey can't be dead! We have only been married for 3 months! There's so much we haven't done together! I didn't even get to say goodbye or tell him that I loved him one last time..." I yelled.

After I said all that I just broke down crying knowing that Humphrey is probably dead.

"Kate, don't cry. There's still a chance that Humphrey could have survived the fall or maybe we missed something."

Cando said trying to comfort me. It didn't help much. I just kept crying at that point. It was about night time.

"Come on Kate we have to head back home it's almost night time." said Hutch.

So we went back to the pack and I cried the whole way back to my den. I went inside and lay down and just cried and cried. Just the thought of Humphrey dead just killed me inside. I had to let all my emotions out. So I went outside of me and Humphrey's den and I just sat there. I looked up at the moon with all the thoughts of Humphrey being dead I decided to let it out and I howled. It was the saddest howl you ever heard but also one of the most beautiful. After I got done howling my soul out I went back inside and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Well let me know what you guys think about this chapter. I will try to post at least 1 chapter a week. **


End file.
